


[Podfic] Exemption Clause

by sisi_rambles



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Background Het, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "You weren't hugged very often as a child, were you?"





	[Podfic] Exemption Clause

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exemption Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349369) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

Length: 00:06:47

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Exemption%20Clause.mp3) (4.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Exemption%20Clause.m4b) (3.1 MB) 


End file.
